I Can't Believe How Much I Love Fluff
by The One Ringer
Summary: The title just kind of popped into my head when I though of this story. As it states it is a fluff fic about Miharu and Yoite but mostly through Raikou's perspective.
1. Longing Looks

"I can't believe how much I love fluff" Raikou trilled. Sprawled across the floor he held a romance manga book in his hand and a soft expression on his face.

"The loving encounters between Akira and Ayame are beautiful. The longing looks, the gentle embraces, the hesitant and soft kisses when no one is around."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in such things Raikou-san" replied Miharu while setting the places at the table for dinner. Yoite sat quietly in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, watching Miharu's every move.

"In a world with so much death it's nice to see some life. A little guilty pleasure of mine, if you will" was Raikou's reply.

"Do you think you'll ever find a lover like that Raikou-san?"

"No, not like this, Miharu. Do you think you will?"

Miharu paused for a second in thought.

"No. I think if I loved someone I would want to use the Shinra Banshou to do whatever I could to make them happy, but I don't _really_ want to use it."

"You're going to have to one way or another." The quiet reply came from the corner where Yoite was sitting.

"I know. So I guess I could use it for that."

Raikou raised an eyebrow to Miharu's response, suspecting something. It was likely that Miharu would do his best to make someone happy if he actually _cared_ about anyone. The only person he seemed to have any regard for was Yoite. Was Miharu insinuating…?

"Dinner is ready." Miharu broke Raikou's train of thought. But he was hungry and he could always think on it later.

They all moved over to the table where Miharu served his renowned Okonomiyaki, the mere scent of which made their mouths water. Dinner was eaten in appreciative silence, Yoite scarfing it all down as quickly as he could the burn not bothering him a bit. His appetite in the process of being satisfied Raikou began his analysis of the two boys again. Staring at them from across the table he noticed every little eye flit from Miharu to Yoite. It could be that he was just checking to make sure the other didn't choke, the way he was eating, but given the earlier remark it seemed more than that; and Raikou was now determined to understand their relationship in full.

After dinner Raikou took his customary evening shower and took the time to revisit his earlier contemplations. He hadn't seen much of Miharu prior to him meeting Yoite so he wasn't sure how he normally acted. He seemed to be so apathetic to everyone else though. He and Yoite were always together; everything they did seemed to be for each other. It was possible Yoite was just trying to use Miharu as the bearer of the Shinra Banshou. Yoite for the most part hated his life and everyone it in except for Miharu whom his still regarded with a somewhat cold demeanor. And since the two had met he had been almost inseparable from Miharu. That must be it. Yoite is going to use Miharu and the Shinra Banshou to improve his life somehow, or at least keep himself from dying.

Immortality seemed a curious thing for a Kira user to desire. If one were willing to master such a suicidal technique then why bother wanting to continue to live. However the will to survive often eventually won out as Raikou had often witnessed in violators of the Nabari law who would try to run when the samurai came to deliver punishment. Raikou finished his toweling off, wrapped himself up and quietly opened the door.


	2. Gentle Embraces

Silently walking down the hall as was his way he passed by the living room and saw a rather unusual sight. Yoite was leaning on Miharu as the small boy had his arms wrapped around the other. Miharu was holding, no, _embracing _Yoite in a comforting way; stroking the older boy's hair as he took shallow breaths.

"Yoite I'm here for you no matter what." Miharu's voice was soft and lilting in a way meant to calm Yoite.

"You say that, but these panic attacks are increasing. My past and all the things I've done are catching up to me. I need you to erase me."

The calm expression on Miharu's face has turned sorrowful at the comment of how much his friend did not want to live, and not only die but to not exist at all.

So that was it, Raikou thought. Yoite was in fact using Miharu to erase him from existence and take his past and all the awful deeds he'd ever done with him, whatever they were. Just when it seemed Miharu had found a kindred spirit and friend. How sad.

"Goodnight you two," Raikou called from the hallway. The boys who hadn't noticed him standing there now snapped their gazes in his direction. What little color was in Yoite's face flooded his cheeks.

"Goodnight Raikou-san. Sleep well," were the parting words from Miharu as Raikou made his way to his bedroom.

There still seemed to be a deeper relationship than Raikou had originally suspected. That embrace and how close to two appeared to be, not only physically but emotionally as well. Raikou had been right about Yoite wanting to use the Shinra Banshou, although for an entirely different reason than originally suspected. Miharu had even promised to be there for Yoite and help him through his panic attacks. Had he had one while Raikou was in the shower? And it was Miharu that calmed him down and him through it in such a caring and gentle manner. There was definitely more to this relationship than Raikou had though.


	3. Soft Kisses

The next morning Raikou was awoken by a most delicious smell. It was wafting in from the kitchen. Upon further investigation it turned out Miharu was cooking breakfast and Yoite was even helping here and there. Miharu presided over the stove with Yoite mixed some things here and stirred things there.

"Good morning." Raikou stated the greeting pleasantly and Miharu turned around.

"Good morning Raikou-san."

Yoite hadn't noticed anything until he saw Miharu turn and move his lips. It appeared to be a greeting to Raikou so he also turned around to acknowledge the samurai and nod a hello.

"It smells delicious Miharu."

"Thank you Raikou-san. It's not done yet though if you'd like to get ready. Everything should be finished by then."

"Sounds good." Raikou left the kitchen to dress and brush his teeth. Yoite hadn't initially noticed him as he should have with his ninja training. It wasn't even after Miharu had greeted him that he was made aware they weren't alone. The Kira technique affects the senses though, the user losing them simultaneously but little by little. It could be that Yoite's hearing wasn't working today, perhaps dulled or perhaps gone forever; there was no way for Raikou to tell. He was fading fast though and he probably needed Miharu to erase him quickly.

Walking back to the kitchen and absorbed in his thoughts he made no noise as he stood to the threshold of the room. Once again his presence had gone initially unnoticed. And once again he saw something he did not expect to see.

Miharu and Yoite were looking at each other and smiling. No words were exchanged between them and suddenly Yoite was leaning down and kissing Miharu softly. It lasted only a moment but clearly showed all their true feelings. Another little peck was given before the two separated.

Raikou leaned back against the wall and away from their line of sight, smiling to himself. Well that explained everything.

"Raikou-san, breakfast is ready." Miharu was calling for him. He took a few more seconds for himself to not seem as though he had been right there and might have seen.

"Excellent. I'm quite ready. I hope tastes as good as it smells."

"I should think so. The recipe is a bit difficult, but I had help." Miharu stole a quick glance at Yoite when saying the last word. Raikou just smiled.

"Well, let's eat!"


End file.
